thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Estacado (Comics)
Jackie Estacado is the current host of The Darkness and a former hitman for The Franchetti Mafia after he was recruited by Frankie Franchetti under Sonatine's instructions. He is the twin brother of Capris Castiglione and the son of Danny Estacado and an unkown prostitute. He retired from Frankie's service after his encounter with Batman, which encouraged him to turn Frankie to the authorities and retire from the mob, but at the cost of his girlfriend Jenny Romano, whom Frankie murdered in retaliation. Torn with grief, Jackie led Frankie to an abondoned wherehouse soaked in gasoline and burned both himself and Frankie to death. He spent some time in Hell untill The Darkness brought him back to life. He was blackmailed into working for Frankie's counsin Paulie Franchatti for some time, untill he killed him as well and took control of The Franchetti Mafia. While possessed by The Darkness, he had sex with and empregnated Sara Pezzini, making him the father of Hope Pezzini. He was a drug lord in Seirra Munoz along with Professor Kirchner untill he was betrayed and nearlly killed by The Darkness himself. Jackie also helped to destroyed The Sovereign, but at the cost of Leonard Kim's life. Biography Early Life Jackie joined the Mafia at the very early age of 6, after being recruited by a mafia don named Frankie "Kill-the-children-too" Franchetti. He was picked up at the orphanage after Frankie was prompted by a mysterious stranger named Sonatine, who told Frankie that having Jackie around would bring him tremendous power. Jackie came to the mafia life easily, losing his virginity to a female officer during interrogation at age 14 and making his first hit at 16. He grew up, or more accurately matured, very quickly, and soon enjoyed the life of sex and violence. His actions within the mob caused Franchetti to become the most powerful don in the city, fulfilling Sonatine's prophecy. The Darkness Awakens However, when he turned 21, The Darkness awakened within him and he learned of his eternal, infernal birthright as host of The Darkness. At first, this power was a blessing, allowing his job as a professional hitman to run more smoothly and work in more novel ways. However, with this power came many enemies. Early on, Jackie spent much of his time escaping from or fighting The Angelus (who wants to kill him), and Sonatine and his Brotherhood of Darkness (who wish to capture him and either control him or steal his powers). Rebellion Eventually, Jackie realized that he could use his powers for more noble ends and chose to quit the mob, but found it easier said than done. Jackie had turned on his adoptive uncle, Don Frankie Franchetti, to get a clean slate and exit from his life of crime after a meeting with Batman. However, after Frankie kidnapped Jenny, a childhood friend of Jackie's, Frankie killed her and sent a videotape to Jackie in revenge. Jackie could not take this and called out Franchetti's mob, leading them to an abandoned warehouse covered in gasoline. When the crew arrived to kill Estacado, Jackie and the Darklings threw down their lighters and blew the place, and all its occupants, to bits, killing Frankie and burnning Jackie alive. Ressurection Jackie spent two days (or what seemed to him like a million years') afterward wandering around Hell, searching for Jenny, until Tom Judge came and gave him hope, a gift that allows men to exit Hell. Jackie's body was then reconstructed by The Darkness with only his lower jaw. Jackie returned to find the Franchetti mob taken over by Frankie's amature cousin, Paulie. Paulie was able to discover Jackie's secret as well as a long-lost sister of Jenny's. Using this information, Paulie blackmailed Jackie into doing hits for him. Along the way, Jackie learned how to construct a gun out of The Darkness. Later, Jackie discovered the identity of the hitman following Jenny's sister, killed him, and took his revenge on Paulie as well. This led to Jackie taking control of the Franchetti family. With ontrol of the Franchetti family, Jackie vastly expanded his mafia, taken on the Triads, and fought the Russian Mafia in Atlantic City. Mafia Don Being the Don of the Italian Mafia in New York did not last long however. In search for revenge the new Angelus once again confronts Jackie and with the help of Patience The Magdalena and Witchblade wielder Danielle Baptiste, Estacado managed to crush her, losing everything he had gained. He flees to Sierra Muñoz in hope of establishing a new empire there. Jackie Estacado is also the biological father of Hope Pezzini, Sara Pezzini's mystical child. He himself could not explain it properly apart from saying that it had to with 'Darkness wanting to tip the balance'. The Darkness himself confirms this to Patience by saying that he used Jackie as raw material to settle the matter with The Angelus once and for all. Sierra Munoz Recently, Jackie has established a drug cartel in Sierra Muñoz with a narcotic made from his own bodily fluids thanks to the help of a demented, but brilliant scientist named Professor Kirchner. With the Darkness, Jackie is able to take control of the small tropical republic, build himself an impenetrable fortress, an army and eventually, even a lover he calls 'Elle'. Most of these come at a price since the residents of Sierra Muñoz do not take very kindly to him. To express their distaste, they perform various acts of guerrilla warfare and suicide bombing in their struggle for liberation. They manage to find themselves a sponsor in their struggle- The United States military, who wish to capture Jackie for both trails and to learn about his armor. Jackie went to fight the army head on and using The Darkness he was able to take out the entire fleet. Returning his fortress he is betrayed by Kirchner and loses control of his power with his darklings turning on him. Jackie was left for dead after being shot in the neck and falling down a waterfall. Upon his capture he made a deal with the local rebels agreeing to rid the island of the drug. In doing so he crossed paths with Elle and she showed Jackie that she is pregnant with his baby. The child however killed Elle upon birth, grew to full maturity and killed Professor Kirchner. A fight between father and son ended when Jackie left the creature in the upper atmosphere just as dawn was breaking. The creature was then destroyed by the suns rays as he was The Darkness himself. The Sovereign After crashing to Earth following this battle, Jackie was 'broken'. He was only able to draw just enough strength to keep himself alive through a number of fights while trying to stay alive, including Mexican witches, wannabe gangsters, and even Aphrodite IV. During one such fight, he was knocked out and taken to a Demon known as The Sovereign, who was a being capable of inhabiting any statue bearing his likeness, who told Jackie he died for an instant after fighting his child. This separated The Darkness from his body and mind, leaving him in his broken state on Earth. In return for a number of assassinations, The Souvereign would reunite Jackie with The Darkness. The assassinations Jackie was sent on were meant to return to Hell evil souls, who had previously made a deal with The Sovereign to either take over Human bodies or to achieve immortality. After one such mission in Africa, Jackie was enticed by a beautiful woman with a red scarf, who motioned for him to follow. As he was about to follow her into a house, he was stopped by a man who claimed to have once hosted The Darkness, but had completely discarded him without dying. He warned Jackie of the trap laid hundreds of years earlier, which Jackie ignored. Inside the building the woman waited, along with a Djinn which was created to find and kill The Darkness. Eventually, Jackie understood that both the woman and the Djinn were cursed themselves, to live only to hunt The Darkness. By strangling the woman, both were released. Outside, Jackie was once more confronted by the old Darkness host, who explained that Jackie still held the power completely within him, only held back by his own wish to be without The Darkness. Through a series of insults and physical attacks, Jackie once more called The Darkness back into his body. Whole again, Jackie faught the old Darkness weilder, claiming to be sick of people who tried to mess with his head. The man disapeared in the confusion and together with the always talkative Darklings, he stated his desire to return home. Attacking the building where The Sovereign held his base, Jackie found himself caught in a room flooded with artificial sunlight and a score of bodies controlled by The Sovereign. With the help of the Darklings biting the power lines outside, Jackie destroyed all the bodies, leaving only one man behind. Jackie, impressed with the ability of this man to stay calm where all the other mercenaries had panicked, offered him a job. Jackie quickly brought together a group of people with distinct skills for a single purpose: to destroy each and every statue that might be used by The Sovereign, effectively removing his presence from Earth. During this time, Jackie was called by Sara who suspected him of robbing a number of New York banks. During a meeting in broad daylight Sara warned Jackie to stay away from the city, not wanting to tell her daughter Hope that 'mommy had killed daddy.' Jackie agreed and instructed his new employees that under no circumstance were they to enter the city of New York. Jackie and his team then go on a world tour finding and destroying stone bodies that The Sovereign could use as hosts. One of these trips takes him to Fort Knox where a host statue is held. During the raid Jackie discovers that The Sovereign has already taken over the statue as it is radiating light. Jackie is forced to take the Sovereign-possessed statue with them he orders his team to detonate the explosives they had set earlier. Unfortunately for Jackie, he falls from the van and is left helpless as tanks and marines surround him on orders by Major White, who survived the explosion back in Sierra Munoz. Jackie holds his own against the marines but is shot down and captured. Linked to an electronic shock disc, Major White Informs Jackie that members of Hunter Killer are coming to take him and study his powers. Meanwhile, The Sovereign tries to bargin with Jackie's team, however out of loyalty to Jackie, they refuse and The Sovereign attacks them. The team manage to destroy The Sovereign by hiting the breaks on the van, tossing The Sovereign into the windshield and detonating the C4 explosives on his back. White informs Jackie that Jackie's power must not be used by anybody but him (Jackie). White shuts down the power in the base and willingly lets Jackie break his jaw and escape. Jackie makes his way to a parking lot building where the squad of Hunter Killers are after him. After a visit from the old Darkness host, Jackie manages to evade the squad by making copies of himself and fooling the team into thinking they had caught him, while Jackie hides and escapes by using The Darkness to shapeshift into an old lady. The Alkonost While on a plane to retrieve another Sovereighn statue, Jackie begins having strange dreams of his teenage self wearing a costume-like Darkness armor and chasing Capris through an orphanage. He then wakes up and dismisses the thought from his mind. He encounters The Alkonost during his time here. Personality Even from his early childhood, Jackie was very violent, sexual, self-loathing, ruthless, intelligent, and brave. Dispite this, he has a strict set of noble (even heroic) morals and a fierce loyalty to those that earn it. He has matured somewhat over the span of his adult life and his experiences with The Darkness, though his core personality still remains the same. He trully loved Jenny was very caring and protective of her, often jumping onto and badlly hurting anyone who ubused her at the orphanage, no matter how long it took him. After he was recruited into the mob, he was able to nourish his dark side; developing a taste for fast Italian cars, money, nice white buisness suits, Italian food and culture, chronic sex with beautiful women, and killing. Dispite this, he always kept track of Jenny and got her a good job tending bar at a local club that he would visit almost everyday she was in. He was also very prideful and isecure; willing to kill people simply for insulting him or making comments that revealed his true nature to him. He threatned to kill Bruce Wayne simply beacause Wayne revealed the true nature of Jenny's feelings towards Jackie's lifestyle. After The Darkness awakened within him, he was instantlly more focused on using it only for the good of The Franchetti Mafia as well as his own personal gain. He wanted nothing to do with Sonatine or The Brotherhood of Darkness. Whene The Darkness and The Witchblade were siphoned into Ian Notingham, Jackie did show concern and worry for what would happen as well as caring for the safety of the people and even the world. Enemies & Allies The Angelus The Light and the equal and opposing force of The Darkness, The Angelus is one of Jackie's mortal enemies. The Angelus retains the memories of all of her previous host's lives and has led many crusades against Jackie in seeking to rid the world of The Darkness. The powers of the Angelus are similar , yet opposite,to the powers of The Darkness as both have the ability to create sentient beings, both commands a host of minions to do their bidding, she has the power of flight, can conjure weapons at will, breath fire, and fire bolts of light and teleport herself and other beings (as she did to the bearer of the Ember Stone). Like The Darkness The Angelus' power does have its limits too. While The Darkness cannot function at all in the light the Angelus can function in the dark but only for short periods of time as it completely drains her power while the power of The Darkness becomes superior. The first modern host was the catatonic wife of Uncle Frankie, Lauren Franchetti. After she is killed the power initially possesses Velocity of Cyberforce but it is immediately driven from her body by Cyberforce. She then finds a new host in Celestine Wright until she herself is killed during the events of Broken Trinity. The current Angelus is the former Witchblade host Danielle Baptiste. Appolonia Franchetti The daughter of Don Frankie, and the vengeful child of the catatonic Lauren Franchetti, who watched as her father murdered her mother's lover, which caused her mother to go into a coma. Responsible for the Angelus' return, and unsuccessfully trying to overthrow the Franchetti family, Appolonia is left in a coma. But she is brought out of this state with a fragment from the Spear of Destiny, the Magdalena's weapon, and branches out into her own side of The Darkness herself. After being banished by The Angelus she mysteriously reappears on the anniversary of her parents' marriage. She is generally happy to see Jackie and is terrified of her mother (as she feels there is nothing remaining of her). Appolonia appears to be in league with The Angelus, setting up Jackie, but in reality betrays The Angelus when she is about to kill Magdalena & Jackie. Appolonia kills her mother with the Spear of Destiny, ending her mother's suffering. Lauren dies with tears of joy and is happy to see both Jackie and her daughter. Appolonia's current whereabouts are unknown. The Witchblade Each generation one random woman is chosen to wield The Witchblade, a mystical gauntlet of great power. This generation's wielder is Sara Pezzini, a New York City detective. Sara teamed up with Jackie to fight sonatine and Ian Nottingham and again later to fight The Necrobi. Jackie is the father of Sara's daughter Hope. The Magdalena The Magdalena are descended from Mary Magdalene and Jesus Christ, the first Magdalena t hat Jackie encountered was Sister Mariella, the daughter of Sister Rosalia. Mariella was prematurely sent to battle and kill Jackie on the church's orders, and since she was brought up in a crooked sect of the church, was a wild Christian fanatic who did not know right from wrong. She was left for dead whene Jackie crucified her as a warning to her superiors. Mariella has not been seen since. Afterwards, Patience, the current Magdalena, is sent out to attack The Darkness, and Jackie mistakes her for Mariella, as does The Angelus. After explaining the situation to him, they end up teaming up against The Angelus, and Patience is possessed by her. Jackie saves her, and The Angelus flees. Patience and Jackie remain mutal allies. Capris Castiglione Jackie has a twin sister named Capris Castiglione. The two were separated when they were just babies. Worried about Darkness's power and influence on her other child, their mother entrust Capris to Fathe r Brendan. He raised her in an orphanage as if she is his own daughter. Capris' destiny gets twisted when she finds her best friend Blair murdered. She discovered that Blair was used in illegal porno movies. When Father Brendan was dying, he revealed Capris's past and twin brother to her. She meets a Native American by the name of Robert Bearclaw (Ripclaw of Cyberforce) who teaches her how to use the limited Darkness powers that she inherited from her father. Five years later, full of hatred, Capris sought out the men responsible for her friend's death. She pretended to be stripper named Tiffany and waited for a right moment to kill them. Ripclaw followed her on the revenge trip and offered to resume training her in the use of the Darkness. When she meets her brother, Jackie Estacado, for the first time, she tells him where the Angelus is holding Frankie, and then disappears. When Jackie needed to fight Cherubs, and Ripclaw took him to the spirit world, Capris looked after their earthly bodies and kept Jenny company. After The Darkness began to arise within Jackie, Capris became possessed by The Darkness, sliced Elle in half, and began to attack Jackie with the entent to kill him and take The Darkness for herself. Jackie was forced to kill her, stabing her with his crystalized glove. Powers & Abilities Jackie possesses the nearly limitless power of The Darkness, a cursed elemental force of chaos and creation that allows him access to an otherworldlly dimension and control over the veritable legion of Darklings who dwell there. Jackie most commonlly uses The Darkness to to increase his own strength, agility, and endurance as well as craft a suit of mystical body armor about himself which makes him invulnerable and grants him superhuman strength and speed. Jackie quickly heals from any wound or ailment and can see clearly in total darkness. Jackie showed an inhanced sense of hearing when he hear the song of The Alkonost. Jackie was also able to use The Darkness to heal Arvo's damaged eardrums and cure his deafness. Jackie can manipulate his armor to change its shape at will. He can fashion blades, protective spikes, hammerfists, and chains. Jackie can also use his armor to change his appearance, including his voices and mannerisms. Jackie was able to shange into an old woman and is the only host shown to be able to grow wings and fly out of Earth's atmosphere at high speeds. Jackie can create and control shadowy fanged, clawed, or bladed tentacles to impale/grab/interact with objects, restrain or kill Humans, and lift cars. He can also summon a hourde or even army of Darkling that he can telepathically communicate with and control from afoar. He has also dispalyed the ability to see through their eyes as well as his own. On top of his mystical abilities, Jackie is quite intelligent as well as very good at fighting due to his criminal and/or negative upbringings. Jackie is a master marksman (with a preference for dual 9mm handguns) as well as being a formidable hand-to-hand fighter. Category:Series Category:Comics